


The Late Shift

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-22
Updated: 2000-03-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Ray and Fraser work the late shift. Stuff happens.





	The Late Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    The Late Shift
    -----------------
    
    Ray Kowalski was working a late shift at the 27th Precinct. He was bored.
    Very, very bored. He had a mountain of paperwork to do, and he hated
    paperwork. At least Fraser was here. *Why* Fraser was here, he wasn't
    certain. The Mountie wasn't on duty, which meant that he was wearing
    civvies. Which meant that he looked good enough to eat. Kowalski mentally
    slapped himself. //Stop thinking that way about your partner// his mental
    critic scolded. At least the squad room was quiet. 
    
    Ray turned his attention to the report on his desk. //Oh great, a gay
    bashing//. It had taken place at Rumors, a popular club that had been
    one of Ray's favorite hangouts before he'd 'gone straight' and married
    Stella. //Gone straight. There's a good expression.// He'd tried to get
    Stella to go to Rumors with him a few times; straight couples often went
    there for the music. But Stella would just get a tight-lipped look on
    her face and come out with some comment designed to make Ray feel lower
    than pond scum.
    
    "Is everything all right, Ray?" Fraser asked. 
    
    "Sure, Fraser, everything's fine. Why you askin' ?"
    
    "Oh, I just wondered. You looked a bit troubled there for a moment."
    
    Ray picked up Fraser's Stetson. Funny how Fraser always seemed to wear
    it, even when he wasn't in uniform. "You wear this hat a lot, don't ya,
    Fraser," he commented. 
    
    "Yes, it is part of my uniform, after all," his friend answered.
    
    "But ya wear it even when you aren't wearing the uniform. Like it's special.
    Maybe it's like some sort of shield? Maybe you're invincible when you
    wear it, you can't get hurt." 
    
    "That's just silly, Ray."
    
    "You ever been hurt while yer wearing it?" Ray asked.
    
    "I was stabbed once ... and the hat itself has been shot. And my father's
    ghost tried to steal it from me."
    
    Ray almost choked on the coffee he had been drinking. "Your father's
    *what*?" 
    
    "That was a joke, Ray."
    
    "Yeah. Right. I knew dat." Ray kept examining the hat. "So, were you
    wearing this when you got shot?" he asked.
    
    "You mean, when Ray Vecchio shot me?"
    
    "Yeah, when Vecchio shot you, when you were running after the chick on
    the train." 
    
    "Victoria. No, I wasn't wearing it."
    
    The expression on Fraser's face made Ray cringe inwardly. //Why did I
    bring that up?// He'd just reminded Fraser of what must have been some
    very painful memories. Victoria, the woman that he assumed Fraser had
    loved, the woman who had betrayed him. Ray Vecchio, Fraser's best friend,
    who had shot him, and then later had disappeared without warning, without
    telling Fraser where he was going. Ray looked away and tried to concentrate
    on the reports again. 
    
    "What are you reading, Ray?" Fraser's voice suddenly came from directly
    behind him.  Ray jumped, barely avoiding breaking Fraser's nose with
    his shoulder. 
    
    "Geez, Fraser, don't scare me like that!"
    
    "I'm sorry if  I startled you. What are you reading?"
    
    Ray shrugged. "Gay-bashing. Two guys coming out of Rumors, got jumped
    from behind, no witnesses."
    
    "And Rumors is?"
    
    "Gay bar. I used to hang out there a lot, before I married The Stella.
    Nice place, got a dance floor and also got a quieter part with tables
    where people can sit an' have a drink and talk." 
    
    "You hung out at a gay bar?" Fraser asked, sounding puzzled but not jjudgmental
    
    //Shit. Now I've gone and done it.// "Yeah, I did. Like I said, it was
    before I married Stella. I loved her, but getting married was a mistake.
    I'm gay. Gay, queer, faggot, fruit, dat's me." 
    
    "Why are you putting yourself down, Ray?" asked his partner.
    
    "Why not? Like I said, I'm a fruit. Not the fine upstanding citizen you
    thought I was. I'm sure that uptight - er, upright Mounties don't have
    anything to do with the likes of me." 
    
    "Ray, you're my partner and you're my friend. Your being gay doesn't
    change that." 
    
    Ray looked at Ben. "It doesn't?"
    
    "No, it doesn't. I'm hardly one to judge a man for who he loves. I was
    in love with Victoria - a criminal. Loving another man isn't criminal.
    I've loved men as well." 
    
    "You've loved men?" Ray's voice was almost a squeak.
    
    "Yes."
    
    "Anyone in particular?"
    
    "Yes."
    
    "Who?" Ray's voice was definitely squeaking now.
    
    "My partner," answered Ben.
    
    Ray let out a breath. "You mean Vecchio."
    
    "No, I don't mean Ray Vecchio. Certainly I love him; he is my best friend.
    But I am *in love* with you."
    
    Ray looked at the clock. His shift was just about over. He cleared the
    files from his desk. 
    
    "You wanna go somewhere an' talk, Fraser?" he asked.
    
    "Yes, Ray, I would like that. How about Rumors?"
    
    Ray smiled. "Sounds good to me, Benton-Buddy. Uh, and, Fraser?"
    
    "Yes, Ray?"
    
    "Uh, I just wanted to say, uh, me too. About the love thing."
    
    A knowing smile appeared on Fraser's face. "Thank you kindly for telling
    me, Ray." 
    
    Ray picked up the Mountie hat as he and his partner left the precinct.
    
    "Hey, Fraser, can I wear your hat?"
    
    END
    
    


End file.
